The invention relates to a frame for the transport and storage of pipes.
In a publication of Sigma-Chemie Inc., Houston, Texas, there are disclosed two frames for pipes which have upper and lower, as well as middle, frame parts provided with recesses for pipes. In one frame, relatively thin steel profiles are used which are provided with steel/rubber cushions for the pipes and which are held together with the aid of several screw bolts which have to be put through between cushions. As a relatively large number of screw bolts are necessary, the assembly of the frame is very time-consuming; also, the profiles used are not sufficiently stable. In the other frame, profiled frame parts are used which are laterally equipped with plug connections and which are held together with the aid of a steel or plastic tape conducted around the frame parts and the pipe bundle. Here, too, the assembly is complicated, because the frame parts have to be put together and then the band laid around the whole frame and clamped together. The strength is not great, therefore, there is present the danger that, in case of relatively high stress in transport and in loading, the band will break.
The present invention solves this problem by, providing a frame which is assembled simply and rapidly and exhibits increased stability of the frame parts as well as of the whole frame. Furthermore, the support for the pipe is improved and the production of the frame parts is made to be simple and economical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame for the transport and storage of pipes in which parts of the connecting elements of the frame can be protectively housed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame for the transport and storage of pipes in which the stability of the hollow frame parts is significantly increased.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame for the transport and storage of pipes in which the parts of the bolting rod connecting the upper and lower frame parts are arranged in a depression so that they have better accessibility.
In order to connect the upper frame part with the lower frame part over the bolting rod, in the upper frame part there are laterally provided bores or recesses. The use of a bore has the advantage that the bolting rod cannot slip out laterally. To be sure, the upper frame parts must be slipped onto the bolting rods. A simpler handling is yielded with the providing of recesses; here, to be sure, there is present the danger that with extreme loads the bolting rods will slip sideways out of the upper frame parts. In order to avoid this disadvantage, the frame of the present invention has a recess in the form of a keyhole which is adapted to receive a round-spigot nut.